HellHound
by RankPup8
Summary: Cerré los ojos e inhalé por la nariz, capte su olor, un olor muy dulce. Luego mi visión se volvió roja y solo vi oscuridad.  DESCONTINUADO
1. Problemas otra vez

**Muy bien creo que será más facil escrbir en español ya que no se mucho Ingles. No me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes excepto por el perrito del Infierno.**

'Problemas'

Percy

Thalia, Nico y yo estábamos paseándonos por la tienda de mascotas en nuestro día libre. La tienda era grande y había de todas clase de animales ahí desde perros hasta víboras.

"Vamos" dijo Nico "a comprar un perro, gato, loro, araña…"

"Whoa Nico, cálmate, solo venimos a mirar" dije

"Aww pero solo quiero un…"

"Mira" decidió Thalia "Te voy a comprar un caballo de fuego en el Racho triple G si te callas"

"Okay" dijo Nico y ya no volvió a hablar, por un rato.

Me metí a la sección de perros. Me encontré un Pitbull, un Beagle y un Caniche rosa que me recordaba a Gladiola. Al fondo, detrás de todos había uno más grande; un Labrador negro que parecía no pertenecer ahí. Me acerque a el y le pregunte:

"Hola chico, ¿quien eres?" el ladro feliz.

Jugamos un rato hasta que me canse y decidí irme "Adiós" dije "talvez vuelva a ¡aow!" parece que el perrito no quería que me fuera porque me mordió. Me fui _más_ rápido.

"¡Percy!" oí llamar a Thalia "ven"

"¿Que quieres?"

"Nico dice que hay un mounstro aquí"

"¿Mounstro?¿Que clase?

"Un perro del infierno"

"¡Chicos, venid!" oí a Nico "lo encontré"

Apuntó hacia el labrador negro con el que jugué…el mismo que me mordió…

"Este es el plan, ustedes lo agarran el tiempo suficiente para que lo mande por las sombras al Inframundo"

Y así lo hicimos. Cuando el perro se dio cuenta de lo que queríamos, intento escapar pero lo atrapamos y Nico dijo algo en Griego Antiguo y desapareció.

"Vámonos" dijo Thalia "Hay que volver al departamento de Percy, mañana vamos al Campamento"

Fuimos al auto, Thalia manejaba mientras yo y Nico estábamos atrás en silencio hasta que pregunte:

"Eh Nico, ¿qué pasa si te muerde un perro del infierno?"

"Bueno. He hablado con algunos muertos sobre eso. Dicen que uno los mordió y cambiaron de alguna forma que no explicaron y un día alguien los mató. ¿Porque? No me digas que…" parecia nervioso.

Lo pensé y asentí lentamente.

"¿Qué?¡Por que no dijiste nada!" dijo Thalia, parece que estuvo escuchando.

"Yo, no sabia que…"

"Ya calla, vamos a ver que hacemos cuando lleguemos" Nico dijo "Thalia, acelera"

**Para los que lo leyeron: Escriban si quieren que continue con la histora.**


	2. ¿He cambiado?

**Hola otra vez. Segundo capítulo, espero que les guste.**

Capitulo 2:

'¿He cambiado?'

Percy

Llegamos y lo primero que hice fue ir a mi cuarto.

"Hola chicos, ¿cómo les fue…?" oí decir a mamá pero antes de que acabara cerré la puerta.

Nico

Muy bien, estamos en problemas. A Percy lo mordió un perro de Infierno ¡Perro del Infierno! No creo que muchos hallan vivido para contarlo, normalmente te matan antes de que escapes. Pero este era cachorro, talvez no le pase nada. No. No importa sigue siendo muy malo. Cuando Sally se de cuenta o Annabeth o el campamento…¡El Campamento! Que dirán, lo pueden matar si piensan que es peligroso.

"¿Qué le pasa a Percy? Dijo Sally

"Bueno, el…es que…lo mordió un perro del Infierno" susurró Thalia rápidamente.

"¿Qué?"

"Lo mordió un perro de Infierno" dije

"Y e-eso es m-malo" preguntó Sally

"Creo que si"

"¿Qué estará haciendo?" dijo Thalia

Parpadeé, es cierto, a estado muy callado y el nunca NUNCA esta callado y quieto.

"Vamos a ver"

Nos dirigimos a su habitación. Cuando abrí la puerta el estaba…¡En el piso! Temblaba. No sabia si estaba conciente y se agarraba la mano como si estuviera incendiándose. Me agache hacia el.

"¡Percy! ¡Percy! ¡Escúchame, Percy!" gritaba Sally, el pánico se le notaba en la cara.

"¡Percy, despierta!"gritamos yo y Thalia.

"No…" dijo Percy y dejo de temblar, estaba inconciente.

Percy (después de entrar a la habitación)

Cerré la puerta e intente llegar a la cama. No pude. Caí al suelo. Mi mano ardía como si la estuvieran quemando con fuego Griego. Intente gritar pero no podía. Cerré los ojos. Delante de mi estaba Cerbero, el perro del Infierno que hace de guarda en el Inframundo. Como siempre era casi completamente transparente , excepto por sus ojos y dientes y solo lo verías completo cuando estuvieras a la distancia suficiente para que te mate. Estábamos solos en el Inframundo no había ni un alma a la vista. Lo más extraño es que lo oí hablar en mi mente.

'_Hola otra vez, Perseus' _dijo muy duramente

'_¿Qué pasa?¿Cómo es que te entiendo?'_

'_Te mordió un perro del Infierno_' estableció como si fuera obvio.

'_¿Y que?'_

'_Estas cambiando, ahora eres diferente toda la parte humana de ti a sido borrada y a sido cambiada por la de un perro del Infierno'_

'_Ósea que me puedo convertir en uno'_

'_No eso seria exagerado, pero has cambiado'_

'_¿Cómo?'_

'_Lo descubrirás un día de estos pero he de advertirte, controlarte será más difícil'_

'_Okay ya me puedo ir'_

'_Una cosa más, tienes que recodar que no le puedes hacer daño al hijo de Hades, ahora es tu vida'_

De repente se abrió la tierra y caí al vacío. Había partes de mi vida desde mi niñez hasta la tumba cosas que me habían pasado y cosas que probablemente me pasarían lo malo es que terminaron cuando aun era joven. Todo se volvió negro.

**Y bien? Bueno o malo. Review**


	3. La primera caza

Capitulo 3:

'La Primera Caza'

Percy

Desperté en mi cama, empapado en mi propio sudor, la cabeza me dolía y sentía un extraño ardor en la garganta._ No le puedes hacer daño al hijo de Hades_ había dicho Cerbero. '_Pero le quiero hacer daño'_ pensé '_espera, ¿porque pensé eso?'_ Sacudí la cabeza. Me pare y salí de la habitación, tenía hambre.

"¡Percy!" gritó mamá, corrió hacia mi y me abrazó. Me puse rígido. _'Huele bien' _pensé '_Agh, ¿porque sigo pensando en esas cosas?'_

"Percy, ¿estas bien? ¿por qué estas tan rígido? ¿te pasa algo?" me bombardeo con preguntas.

"Si, mamá estoy…estoy bien"

"Percy, que bueno que despiertas" dijo Nico

"Si, nos diste un susto de muerte" dijo Thalia

"Aha, cuanto tiempo estuve inconciente"

"Horas"

Inhale hondo, tenía que salir de ahí, quería correr no sabía por qué.

"Vamos al campamento" Nico dijo "¿Quieres venir?"

"Claro"

"¿Qué? ¿Tan rápido? Acabas de despertar" mamá parecía confundida "Normalmente después de despertar quieres estar más tiempo en cama."

No respondí. Tenía razón, normalmente hacía eso pero esto no era normal.

"Lo se mamá, pero necesitamos ir al campamento ¿verdad, chicos?"

"Es cierto y hay que hablar con Quirón sobre lo que pasó" dijo Thalia

"E-está bien"

"Adiós mamá" me despedí

"Adiós señora Jackson" dijeron Nico y Thalia

"Hasta pronto chicos" respondió mamá preocupada

Salimos y fuimos al Prius de Paul. Otra vez, Thalia iba manejando y yo y Nico íbamos atrás. Todo el camino lo hicimos en silencio.

Cuando llegamos subimos la colina y Nico y Thalia pasaron las barreras sin problemas, en cambio, cuando yo intente pasar, sentí que caminaba en cámara lenta. Logré pasar y por suerte nadie lo notó. Caminamos hacia la Casa Grande. Antes de llegar les dije a los chicos que iba a pasear por el bosque.

"Pero, ¿y Annabeth?" preguntó Thalia

"¿Ella sabe lo que pasó?" dije. Negó con la cabeza

"Entonces no hay de que preocuparse, adiós"

"Ten cuidado Percy" dijo Nico, asentí y corrí hacia el bosque.

Seguí andando y andando hasta estar bien alejado del campamento y llegar a un claro.

Oí algo y me fui a esconder tras un arbusto, una manada de venados **(n/a no sé como se le dice a un grupo de venados)** apareció en el claro; eran unos veinte y al menos dos tenían cuernos.

Tal vez se pregunten por qué hay animales en el bosque del campamento bueno es que Grover convenció a Quirón de ponerlos para que se viera más "normal" según él.

Decidí intentar algo. Cerré los ojos e inhalé por la nariz, capte su olor, un olor muy dulce. Luego mi visión se volvió roja y solo vi oscuridad.

Cuando recuperé la conciencia, los venados se habían ido pero había cinco muertos a mi alrededor. ¿Por qué? Me mire las manos estaban cubiertas de sangre. 'No puede ser' pensé. Con la manga me limpié la boca, salió cubierta de sangre también '¿Qué he hecho? ¿por qué y como los maté? Ni siquiera recuerdo nada.'

Cuando me calmé, tomé los cinco cadáveres y los lleve al bosque pensando en que encontraría la forma de evitar que vuelva a pasar.

**Okay espero que les halla gustado. Una cosa: Ya no tengo tantas ideas. Percy deberia:**

** a)Tener una misón**

**b) Matar a todos y se acabó (creo que esta no)**

**c)Que les diga a todos y viva feliz para siempre**

**Review y diganme los que lo lean q seria mejor.**


	4. Perdon pero nota de autora

De verdad siento esta nota de autor ya se que TODOS las odian YO misma también las odio, pero solo es para aclarar que no he subido nada últimamente porque tengo muchas cosas que hacer:

Escuela

Ensayar para navidad la obra que vamos a hacer

Tengo clases de chelo

Clases de Pintura

Clases de basketball

Exámenes

Y mucha, mucha tarea

Otra vez lo siento de verdad

*Nota: necesito algunas ideas.


	5. Misión: rescatar a George y Martha

Percy

Los siguientes días pasaron rápidamente. En el día tenia mis clases normales y por la noche salía del campamento para atrapar algún animal y divertirme; al comienzo perdía la conciencia mientras cazaba algo, pero pasando los días y con la practicas empecé a hacerlo concientemente y me di cuenta de que mis ojos se tornaban rojos cuando me descontrolaba al perseguir algo. Descubrí que soy mucho más fuerte y rápido, mis sentidos habían mejorado mucho, puedo viajar por las sombras (lo que es muy divertido) y hablar con la Señorita O'Leary, aunque siempre quiere lo mismo y no dice nada interesante.

Los únicos que saben son Annabeth, Thalia y Nico. Thalia se fue otra vez con las cazadoras y Nico fue al Inframundo a ayudar a su padre.

Una tarde estábamos en la fogata, después de cenar todos cantando canciones y divirtiéndonos, cuando una lux cegadora apareció enfrente de la fogata. Todo volteamos a otro lado instintivamente ( ya que ver a un dios en su verdadera forma nos haría cenizas, literalmente) hasta que la luz se apago y volvimos a ver. Era Hermes. Pero ¿Qué hacia ahí? Estaba en su traje de cartero y tenia puestas sus zapatos voladores; tenia los ojos rojos como si hubiera estado llorando.

"Quirón" dijo "¿Me permites a Percy un segundo?"

Quirón respondió "Si, señor Hermes"

Hermes se volvió hacia mi "Ven"

Me paré y caminé hacia el. Me tomó por el hombro y chasqueó los dedos. Cerré los ojos mientras una luz nos envolvía.

Cuando abrí los ojos y miré alrededor sentí que me corazón se saltó un latido.

Estábamos en una habitación (obviamente en el Olimpo) blanca. En una pared había una televisión de al menos 150 pulgadas, alrededor de ella, un montón de repisas llenas de todas las películas y discos de música que te puedas imaginar. En frente, una cama ENORME cubierta en sabanas naranja y almohadas café. En el centro de la habitación había un puff celeste con una mesita al lado que tenia un iPod cargándose. En una esquina de la habitación había una puerta que decía 'ARMARIO' y algo me dice que nunca hubiera acabado de describirlo si entraba.

Hermes se dirigió a la cama, se sentó e hizo un gesto para que yo hiciera lo mismo.

"Eh, Hermes ¿por qué me trajiste aquí?"

"Necesito que me hagas un favor" respondió

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Mi Caduceo con George y Martha a sido" tomó aire y dijo con voz temblorosa "robado"

Ya se me hacia muy silencioso y las noticias me sorprendieron, irónico le han robado al Dios de los Ladrones "¿Qué? ¿Por quién?"

"No lo se, pero dejó una nota"

Metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó un pedáso de papel amarillo. Lo tomé y leí. Decía:

Hermes:

Tomé tu caduceo, calma las serpientes están bien. Jackson sabe quien soy.

Dile que me encuentre en el lugar en el que hablaron por primera vez.

No vengas. Que venga solo, sin compañía.

Atte. 'Terror'

Okay creó que es obvio quien lo robó, pero…

"Entonces, ¿Sabes quien fue?" preguntó Hermes.

Lo miré con cara de no-puedo-creer-que-no-lo-sepas y dije:

"Si y tú también"

"¿En serio?"

"Si, ¿quién es miedo?"

"Deimos"

"Y ¿quién es terror?"

"Er, ¿Fobos?" respondió vacilante.

"¡Si! ¡Que no es obvio!" casi grité. Hasta yo sabia quien era.

"Si…"

"Entonces"

"Okay, bien, sabemos quien fue, ahora ¿dónde hablamos por primera vez?"

"¿No lo recuerdas?"

"He hablado con tanta gente en tantos lugares…"

"En la playa del campamento"

"Ah, si ya recuerdo. Bueno ¡vamos!"

Se paró me tomó la muñeca y nos transportó al campamento.

**Y ahí esta, el nuevo capitulo. En serio siento el laaaargo retraso ¡espero que les guste!**

**¡Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo! Algo me dice que no voy a subir nada en mucho tiempo por que me voy a Panama 2 semanas y me voy a saltar 4 días de escuela (genial!) y conociendo a mi maestra voy necesitar muchos _muchos_ días para adelantar lo atrasado. Addio! **

***Me he unido a la revolución de reviews así que:**

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

,,,,,,,,,,

,,,,,

,,

.


	6. PERDON!

Muy bien, ya sé que no he subido nada y tengo dos razones la escuela y no se escribir haci que decidí descontinuarla hasta nuevo aviso.

Adiós y perdón

-PJO rulz

{Cambio y fuera}


End file.
